1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a detent means for a heat sink, and especially to a detent means capable of being fixed in shape by bending to a suitable extent, the elastic variable thereof is fixed for firmly holding by clamping after being fixed in shape; the detent means can prevent cracking of the main body of the heat source due to an overly large clamping force, and can largely increase the extent of application of the detent means in mating with any of various main bodies of heat sources and heat sinks of different thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microprocessors (CPU""s) used for personal computers nowadays shall be developed not only subject to the requirement of applications of Internet as well as multimedia etc., but also subject the requirement of the operation of the CPU""s with high time pulses and high efficiency, in order to promote in the present markets. In such a tendency, it is certain that in designing for packaging the CPU""s themselves, designers must pay attention to the capability of heat sinking. So that when in high speed operations of the CPU""s, system damage or downing of a computer by uneasiness of effusion of the heat of high temperature can have no chance to be incurred.
As to the two main systems Intel and AMD in the CPU markets, among the techniques of packaging CPU""s, the PGA packaging frame is considered as the principal one, a conventional PGA packaging frame has the advantages of easiness for heat sinking, relative easiness of elevating the manufacturing technique and relative low cost, thereby, they can take the place of the SECC packaging frame of Intel prevailing for quite a period of time. Presently, the CPU heat sinks mostly are developed taking the PGA packaging frame as their goal.
However, although the basic developing direction of the structures of CPU heat sinks is erected according to the packaging frames of CPU""s, the difference of the amount of chips used in the CPU""s developed respectively by the two main systems Intel and AMD and difference of the types of the central chips make quite differences among the appearance of the CPU""s. Particularly, they are evidently different from one another in the thickness of the CPU""s; the thickness of the CPU""s of the AMD system is smaller presently. The thickness of the CPU""s of the Intel system is about 1.5 mm larger than that of the AMD system, thereby, the detent means for a heat sink thereof not only shall have its elastic clamping force put in consideration when in designing whether it can be maintained at a proper value for elastic clamping, but also put in consideration that the elastic clamping force is influenced by the differences of thickness among the main bodies of heat sources (CPU""s), in preventing cracking of the main bodies of heat sources with larger thickness by using the detent means with same clamping forces.
Thereby, the primary object of the present invention is that, the detent means for a heat sink of the present invention is provided on the detent means thereof with an elastic member in connecting with two side clamp holders, the elastic member is bent to render the bending area to be the force bearing point which is communicating in force with the two side clamp holders, the thickness of a lateral arm between the bending area and one of the two side clamp holders is gradually reduced toward the side clamp holder; the lateral arm of the elastic member can be slightly bent and fixed in shape by the force exerting on the elastic member, after being fixed in shape, the elastic variable thereof is fixed for firmly holding by clamping; the detent means can prevent cracking of the main body of the heat source due to an overly large clamping force, and can largely increase the extent of application of the detent means in mating with any of various main bodies of heat sources and heat sinks of different thickness.
Another object of the detent means for a heat sink of the present invention is that, at least two locking holes appropriately mutually separated are provided at each side clamp holder laterally of the elastic member of the detent means, thereby the clamping force of the detent means on the main body of the heat source can be divided.
Another object of the detent means for a heat sink of the present invention is that, the detent means is integrally formed of metallic material directly by punching molding, a pressing plate is provided and extended from one of the clamp holders to allow press contacting and pulling of a user. Therefore, when in final shaping, the pressing plate at the lower position originally is reversely folded to a position above the corresponding clamp holder, so that force exerted by the user can be transmitted to the elastic member, and can directly control the angular position of the clamp holder to thereby increase convenience in using.